2019
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''Glass will be released. *March 8 - Captain Marvel will be released. *March 29 - Dumbo will be released. *April 19 - Penguins will be released. *May 3 - Avengers 4 will be released. *May 24 - Aladdin will be released. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 will be released. *July 5 - Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released. *July 19 - The Lion King will be released. *August 9 - Artemis Fowl will be released. *October 11 - Jungle Cruise will be released. *November 27 - Frozen 2 will be released. *December 20 - Star Wars Episode IX will be released. Television *A new High School Musical show will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *A new Muppets series will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *A live-action Star Wars show will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *A television spin-off based on Monsters, Inc. will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *A television spin-off based on Chicken Little will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *''Descendants 3'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series Amphibia will premiere. *Animated Series Vikingskool will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series T.O.T.S. will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Lady and the Tramp'' will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *''The Sword in the Stone'' will premiere on Disney's New Streaming Service. *Animated series The Rocketeer will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Kim Possible'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will premiere on ABC. *The second season of Marvel's Iron Fist will premiere on Netflix. *Animated series The Owl House will premiere. *Animated series Gigantosaurus will premiere on Disney Junior. *The fourth season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''101 Dalmatian Street Theme parks *Early **Ant-Man Ride will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith will close at Walt Disney Studios Park to make way for Iron Man Ride. **Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *March 31 - Out of Shadowland will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios will celebrate its 30th anniversary. **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway will open. *Summer **Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disneyland. **Song of Mirage will premiere at Tokyo DisneySea. *Late Fall - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *Jessie's Critter Carousel and Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind will open at Disney California Adventure. *Soarin' will open at Tokyo DisneySea. *The Legend of the Lion King will return to Disneyland Park (Paris). Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray DVD-only releases Video games *January 25 - ''Kingdom Hearts III will be released in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III will be released worldwide. Character debuts *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, Dr. Minn-Erva *July 5 - Mysterio *August 9 - Artemis Fowl II, Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Holly Short, Commander Root References 2019